narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shin Hayata
Shin Hayata (Hayata Shin,晋早田) is a Chūnin level medical-nin from Konohagakure. Raised in a humble home, Shin aspires to have an adventurous life beyond the protective borders of Konoha and forge his own legend as a hero, obsessively idolising famous heroes before him as role models and inspirations to drive him towards his goals. Background Shin is the third son in a family of four sons. Coming from a family with a modest income, Shin was raised comfortably but never pampered in excess. From his childhood, his village sang praises of heroes who distinguished themselves in the Fourth Shinobi War. While he never excelled particularly in any given combat field, Shin was determined to forge his own reputation as a legend of his own in the future. This led to a slow, but nevertheless consistent growth of character and skill, mainly done silently. What Shin lacked however was the natural gifts that these individuals would often own, forcing him to take the more arduous route to achieve his dreams. This didn't deter the youngster, who studied earnestly and vigorously to move up the ladder where skill and power were concerned. Despite never sticking out socially or academically, Shin would still be the target of a group of bullies from his class one day—the day that he would meet one of the very legends he sought to emulate. Having watched the encounter start, a then teenaged Densetsu would intervene when the five bullies rounded Shin and threatened to beat him up. Shaken by the sudden arrival of the well known former vigilante and hero, the five backed away momentarily as Densetsu asked that they allow him to join the fight on Shin's side, to "even up the odds". The five cited extreme unfairness; as it would be impossible to touch, let alone beat such a powerful adversary. Densetsu retorted that they were demonstrating the same unfairness by ganging up on Shin in such huge numbers without giving him a chance; to which the Uchiha issued them a challenge: to fight Shin one on one repeatedly without any back up whatsoever. Thus, with Densetsu's faith placed in him, Shin fought each of them man to man, one on one, beating three but losing to the fourth. Densetsu ended the fight immediately, citing that Shin had proven a point none of them could earlier—strength of spirit, like a true shinobi would. After the fight, Densetsu would tend to Shin's bruises before giving him crucial advice, and effectively taking the then 10 year old boy under his wing. It was on that day that Shin realised that the most important asset a hero could possess was not power, but heart. Densetsu would join the academy a few days later as the newest Instructor. In the Uchiha, Shin found a brotherly, student-teacher bond which yielded him many benefits in his life as well as his overall academic progress, and the two became inseparable friends. While his own talent was usually overlooked in favour of prodigies in his class, or students who exhibited incredible skill in the main three topics (Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and/or Genjutsu), Shin did not despair. He consistently studied and honed his skills (under Densetsu's watchful eye), gradually gaining insight and knowledge on his powers before trying new things. The presence of the Uchiha also ensured that Shin discovered a new talent—the ability to use the Earth Release, which he turned out to be affined to. With the older teenager's own ability to utilise the element, Shin was trained extensively for a year on the weekends to control and fine tune his prowess with Earth. It turned out that Shin was even more skilled than his young tutor, showing signs that he would trump Densetsu's own Earth Release in a few years, or in less than a year according to the Uchiha. Shortly before his Chūnin Exams, Shin also began studying Medical Ninjutsu after being inspired by the work of combat medics. Initially he only studied this, and had absolutely no practice whatsoever. Chūnin Exams Construction.. In the Chūnin Exams, Shin finally showcased his skills, making it past the first two Phases of the Exam, demonstrating remarkable skill. After this, he advanced to the Knockouts, where he lost his first duel after a drawn out and intense round. His performances in the previous rounds however had garnered enough praise for him to receive the title of Chūnin. Now a Chunin, Shin submitted a direct request to start training as a medical ninja. Officially beginning his training in Konoha Hospital, Shin began a gradual five year training period in which he gained precious experience under shinobi like Shizune and Sakura Haruno. Shin rapidly established himself as a natural talent in the field of medical ninjutsu, developing his own techniques and saving many lives in the process. At this point in his teenage years, great trials would approach him as well. Battling the Rogue Samurai Shin's first B-ranked mission would prove to be a truly troublesome one, which involved him being part of a team assigned to protect a wealthy group of businessmen from local 'thugs' deep in the Land of Fire. The five man squad of Chūnin would quickly discover that business made one possess big enemies, in this case—not thugs, but a dangerously skilled group of samurai hitmen; who had almost never failed to assassinate their targets. In a roadside ambush the five Chūnin, businessmen and normal bodyguards walked straight into a trap set by the samurai, which quickly led to the killing of all the normal bodyguards, as the Chūnin fought the attackers bravely. However, the samurai quickly proved to be no normal adversaries, even for shinobi of Chūnin level. In mere moments, the number of Chūnin was reduced to just three after two of the Konoha nin were cut down, as Shin and his remaining counterparts held off the six attackers. Pressed back into the forest, the shinobi now had a fighting chance as they fell back deeper and deeper with their clients; losing the samurai thanks to Shin's golems. While hiding deep inside, the Chūnin discover that the businessmen were planning a massive project which would ultimately threaten the business owned by the leader of the group of samurai—business rivalry taken to the utmost extremes. Shin demonstrates his superior skills as a medic by healing his two teammates who had been cut down earlier, managing to stabilise the previously fatal condition and somewhat staunch the blood loss of one of them thanks to his great medical ninjutsu prowess. He was however unable to save the other despite his best efforts. However now in charge, Shin knew that the moment they were found in the jungle, they would be at a disadvantage both in terms of numbers and surroundings. The fact that they also had to protect two men who were incapable of combat further compounded the situation. Shin made the courageous decision to stay back and hold the attackers off to give his teammates the chance to retreat, and though he is met with immense resistance, his idea eventually pulls through anyway. He theorises that he stands a better chance without having to worry about his friends around him, and the responsibility of protecting them. As the samurai get closer, his teammates retreat with haste as Shin prepares to put his skill to the ultimate test, and live up to all his years of training. As now ten samurai surround him, the young Chūnin erects a fantastic earthen wall around the road which passed through the forest, preventing the samurai quick passage forward—unless they passed him first. The combatants clashed quickly. Outnumbered, Shin displayed his true skill and power as he took them all on with his golem techniques and his own prowess with the Chakra Scalpel. The usually overlooked Chūnin did not hold back as he utilised incredible trickery and earth release mastery to overpower the ten blade masters, quickly cutting down three before they could identify that his chakra scalpel was even a weapon. The remaining attackers fought his golems to no avail, as Shin combined clone techniques and basic Bukijutsu to create multiple openings to take advantage of his distracted enemies and mow them down. After a nevertheless taxing battle, Shin emerged victorious against the odds although he received several terrible injuries. As he made his way out of the forest to regroup with his friends, the very fact that he survived drew incredible shock from even his companions, and they were absolutely in awe when they figured that he had killed all ten assailants; enemies of such high skill. Upon returning to Konoha, his heroic stand to buy his teammates time against the odds and his success became the talk of the town for the next few weeks and finally let the spotlight shine on him. The success of the mission was attributed fully to Shin, but the loss of his teammate dampened the cheer, serving as motivation to make him grow even stronger. Journey to the Timeless Land Personality Shin is a naturally warm and understanding individual. Slow to anger, he prefers to look at every angle of a predicament before jumping to a conclusion. As a result, he gets along very well with his fellow villagers and isn't one who makes enemies, usually being the one who called for others to consider the benefit of the doubt. Towards his patients, he displays his caring nature, never once raising his voice to those in need of his aid, and always maintaining a pleasant expression when dealing with them; no matter how picky or annoying some tended to be. Despite the praise he receives for his skills in medical ninjutsu, Shin doesn't let these praises turn him into someone arrogant. In fact he uses these praises as motivation to live up to his reputation, and improve upon his abilities every day. To add to his humble repertoire, Shin is also a very patient young man, willing to take time and not rush matters. Shin is also very devoted to his profession, never giving a second thought to put his life on the line to save others. Taking after his mentor, Shin is highly altruistic by nature and devoted to helping others, sometimes completely forgetting about himself. This trait is demonstrated throughout the village, as Shin likes to fill his free time by performing volunteer missions, or helping out at public spots: such as cleaning orphanages and old folk's homes and so on. His courageous selflessness on the field have earned him the deep respect and admiration of many of the ninja he grew up to idolise and he was known for running in first to save a comrade before thinking. Having had to work to achieve the pedestal he perched on, Shin was one who was accustomed to hard work and consistent effort, and naturally he was somewhat of a workaholic. He pulled overtime shifts very frequently without any complaints, and oddly enough seemed to enjoy the long, strenuous work hours. However despite his willingness to avoid violence, Shin is no stranger to killing and will take a life without hesitation; if he has a concrete reason to do so or if there is absolutely no other option. Despite this Shin stuck to the principles of his code of ethics as a doctor, never killing a wounded enemy but instead preferring to use his medical knowledge to save them, however uncomfortable he was with the decision. To Shin, every life he saves makes up for the life he has taken, and this spurs him on to do his utmost best to save his allies and even adversaries if needs be. Shin's relative obliviousness to certain matters also puts him in comical situations several times. Most troublesome are his ventures in life and love, which are often compounded by Densetsu's advice, which more often than not are misinterpreted by the young man which in turn leads to both the men getting in trouble. However unlike the Uchiha, Shin is proud to display the fact that he isn't a pervert, and often chastises his senior friend over the latter's occasionally perverted antics. This however doesn't stop him from being dragged into these very situations, and getting labelled as a pervert as well, much to his chagrin. Appearance Shin has long spiked, bluish hair which is usually left rather unkempt, maintaining the man's ignorance towards physical attractiveness; with a small X shaped clip on the side. He also possesses large, blue eyes that have become the said size after numerous bouts of shock and surprise; gradually enlarging his eyes even further until they reached their current state. He has delicate, soft features and flawless baby skin, which evokes the envy of many females in his village; who wish to possess his secrets to such a healthy complexion. Despite not having exemplary facial bones, chiseled features or anything overly superb about his face, Shin still has a certain degree of good looks overall, a statement proven by the fact that he's rather popular among the women of his village. Possessing a slender build with very marginal muscle, Shin is still remarkably athletic and fit; due to his rather active lifestyle, healthy eating habits and exercise regimens. Shin is of an average height, not too tall nor short, but of just ideal height for a man. Shin generally wears a black jacket over a white shirt and long beige pants when off duty, maintaining a somewhat formal attire throughout the seasons. He is however seen with floral shorts and numerous other singlets when not in his normal wear, with a lair of sunglasses atop his forehead. Shin dons Konoha's standard issue flak jacket with a long sleeved inner tee and baggy, grey sweatpants when on duty. He also usually can be seen carrying a backpack with a Red Cross on it when on duty as well, a portable medikit. Abilities A late bloomer, Shin is actually a man of remarkable talent. His silent nature and habit of avoiding the spotlight however lead to his abilities been less recognised as a whole by everyone else. However lack of recognition is by no means to be taken as lack of skill, and Shin bears testament to this, having good knowledge of all forms of ninja combat. With the addition of Densetsu's training to add to his own natural aptitude, Shin is greatly skilled in various forms of ninjutsu. Mainly focusing his attention in medical ninjutsu, Shin is acknowledged as a very rare genius in the field, surpassing medics of past and present with every revolutionary technique he creates; at a relatively young age. Despite his obvious skill in this field, Shin is also a very dangerous combatant who is immensely skilled with the Earth Release both offensively and defensively. Ninjutsu Earth Release Shin's fighting style revolves around creating golems to attack or defend on his behalf; creating constructs of immense strength and remarkable resistance to barge through enemies and pulverise them. His Earth Release prowess is so high that he is capable of having his golems repair themselves as damage is being dealt onto them by replacing their lost parts with soil underground. His preferred tactic was to send several of these golems at his enemies to overwhelm them with numbers, while he slipped in between the battle to finish his distracted enemies off stealthily. Shin was also an expert in utilising the earth in his Body Replacement Techniques, quickly replacing himself with mud nigh instantaneously to confuse opponents before landing the final hit on them. His prowess with the Earth Release did not end there, as he could generate powerful earthen walls with enough power to fully block out A-ranked Wind attacks, or most notably create an underground network to heal his fellow shinobi from long range—a previously unheard feat in the medical ninjutsu world. Shin could also modulate the weight of other substances, making them lighter or making them heavier to suit his combat needs. This ability also could be used to increase the power of his attacks, or boost his own speed and dexterity to great extremes. Fire Release Medical Ninjutsu Recognised as one of Konohagakure's most skilled medics, Shin possesses top notch knowledge and ability in medical ninjutsu. A result of his precise chakra control, Shin is capable of using techniques like the Mystical Palm Technique very efficiently to great success. Besides this, Shin has steady hands and is a skilled surgeon despite his relative youth. His composed nature holds him in good stead in difficult and tense situations, and countless times these traits have allowed him to save many lives. Shin also can perform very difficult techniques like the Delicate Illness Extraction Technique with relative ease. As the founder of the Earth Release: Network Healing Vein Technique, Shin revolutionised the traditional wartime role of medics, enabling them to provide emergency aid to the injured from a very safe distance, crafting an art which always gave Konoha the edge in any battle as medics could pool together behind cover and heal their comrades without the fear of losing their lives. As expected, Shin has an in-depth and thorough knowledge of the inner workings of the human body and uses this knowledge to his advantage in battle, but mainly to treat his allies. The young medic has also studied various types of medicine from different lands, with in depth knowledge of various herbs, plants and so on which he utilises to concoct cures for basic ailments all the way to complex antidotes for poisons, as well as serums. Shin also is highly skilled with ancient traditional eastern treatment and acupuncture, though mainly as an advisor. Similar to , Shin is also adept at the usage of the Chakra Scalpel as both a tool to take lives, and to save lives. Being the poison master of Konohagakure is also something the young man has gained from his vast prowess in Medical Ninjutsu; with him being recognised as one of the foremost poison specialists in the world itself, able to counter any poison he faced or concoct a lethal poison which would be hardest to fight. Poison Usage His entry into the world of poisons and antidotes began in an operating theatre when he had to save the life of a man who had been bitten by a cobra. After successfully doing so, the world of poisons greatly fascinated the then 16-year old who quickly began developing his own attacks with poisons, as well as coming up with ways to quickly counter them before they seeped into the bloodstream of his body, or his allies' bodies. These talents lead to Shin being nicknamed 'Poisonous Shin' by his peers, and his abilities to counter literally any poison led to Shin being coveted on many front lines. Shin's usage of the environment to disperse his toxins and various other cunning devices make him unparalleled almost when it comes to disabling enemies quickly and efficiently in the world of poisons. Many ordinary actions of his have also been seen incorporating poisons; such as utilising the smoke from his Smoke Clone as a paralysing agent, or lacing his gloves with sleeping powder—Shin's versatility with poisons know no bounds or limitations. Shin's skill with poisons also have led him to create several countermeasures against poisons, as he has acquired artificial immunity to several types of poisons in his experimentation processes as well. Needless to mention, Shin has also coated his own tools and weapons in paralytic agents and neurotoxins so potent that single scratches could quickly end his enemies' lives in seconds. Other Skills Stats Quotes Trivia *Shin's hobby is collecting stamps. *His favourite food would be buttered prawns, while he holds a morbid dislike for aubergines. *Shin has completed 540 missions in total. *His favourite word is "Serenity". Theme Shin's Theme